


An Introduction

by Impsc



Series: Lost Sides in Neverland [on hiatus] [1]
Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impsc/pseuds/Impsc
Summary: In which we meet our major players and learn a few things about life on the Neverland
Series: Lost Sides in Neverland [on hiatus] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. An Average Day

It’s wonderful on the Neverland. The birds are always singing and the beasts are always roaming, and there’s always an opportunity for adventure with fairies and pirates and other such things about. On this Neverland, there live three boys, in an old treehouse in the middle of a Nevertree. Today the sun is rising on a lovely morning, and as the sunlight peeks into the leaf covered window, let us look in as well and see what the boys are up to.

“Good mooooorniiiiing!” Roman was the first of the boys to wake, singing and flinging open the curtain of leaves to let the sunlight fill the small room. He was already wearing his wooden sword and little paper crown.

“Roman!” The second boy, Logan, groaned and covered his face and rolled over in his hammock, covering his face with the old sheet he has for a blanket.

The third boy, Patton, pokes his head out of his hammock, his curly hair going every which way. “Good morning, Roman,” he said, smiling only a little wearily. He rolled out of his own hammock, landing on all fours and stumbling a bit until he can find his glasses, which turned out to have been right under his hammock. He sat and stretched and yawned widely. “Who want’s breakfast? I can make eggs today.”

“Oh, yeah!” said Roman. “Logan said they’re not baby Neverbirds so we can eat them!”

“That’s not really what I meant, Roman,” said Logan, stretching and yawning as well and finally climbing out of his hammock, taking his glasses from a nearby table they had been set on. “But technically yes, they are not baby birds.”

All three boys came down the rope ladder that led to a small, covered firepit at the base of the tree. Roman slid down first, almost crashing into the ground, Logan and Patton climbing more slowly behind, Patton very carefully with a little woven basket of eggs and an old pan in one of his arms. Logan started the fire with Roman enthusiastically “helping” (eventually Patton sent him to gather more wood so that Logan could progress). Patton put his little pan over the flames, which is held up by some sturdy, slightly damp sticks and started to cook the eggs.

Logan stretched again, opening up a rather ragged looking but quite large piece of paper he had brought down. “So, Roman,” he said, “did you have any particular adventures in mind for today, because I would rather like to explore-“

“I wanna play bubble bounce with the mermaids today!” Roman was bouncing up and down in his seat, watching the eggs pop and sizzle in the pan.

“Ooo I like bubble bounce!” said Patton, taking the eggs off the fire and setting two each on three chipped little plates he had taken out of his basket and handing them around. “And you can get your sash clean, Roman.”

“I suppose I can finish the map of Mermaid Lagoon-“ Logan started again, but Roman interrupted once more.

“What’s a _lagoon_?”

Logan’s eyes lit up with the opportunity to explain something. “It’s when there’s a little thing of water inside the land and there’s corals that separate it from the ocean, I saw in one of the books that I found.”

Patton put all the empty dirty dishes back into his basket. “Maybe you can find another book there, too, Logan! And also I can wash my dishes! It’ll be pan-tastic!” he said, holding up the dirty pan and smiling ear to ear. Roman laughed and Logan rolled his eyes, packing up his own things.

* * *

The headed off through the jungle-like woods, sunlight shining through the trees. Roman was first and had his sword out and was swinging it at every creature and noise. Patton was next, smiled at all of the birds he saw before Roman’s sword scared them away, and once caught a butterfly on his finger for a moment before it flew away. Logan went last, his map out as he carefully marked the trail they were following.

The sun was high in the sky when they arrived at the lagoon, and many mermaids were out sunning themselves on the rocks. Some were even playing with a large bubble, bouncing it back and forth, although they all scattered when they saw the boys approaching, leaving the bubble behind.

“No, no, no, come back!” yelled Roman, frantically pulling off his shirt, shoes, sword and crown and dumping them on the shore. “I just want to play, wait!” He ran into the water, splashing everywhere.

“Wait, Roman, wash your sash!” yelled Patton, picking it up and throwing it into the water after Roman.

Logan pulled off his shoes and found a nice flat rock at the edge of the water to lay his map on, and put his feet into the water, a good distance from Roman so he wouldn’t get splashed. Roman drifted back towards Patton, blowing sad bubbles in the water, grabbing his sash and frustratedly dunking it in and out of the water.

“Aw, it’s okay, Roman!” Patton had also taken off his shoes and shirt and was dunking his basket of dirty dishes in the water. “I can play bubble bounce with you when I’m done.”

Roman came over and sullenly splashed a plate with his sash.

“It’ll go faster if you help,” said Patton, lightly splashing him back.

Instead of helping, a mischievous grin spread across Roman’s face and he sunk slowly into the water, maintaining eye contact with Patton as he went under. Patton slowly hugged the basket closer when- SPLASH!

A huge wave engulfed Patton as Roman grabbed him and dunked him underwater, Patton giggling and Roman shrieking with laughter. Logan quickly pulled his map out of the way even though the rock he was sitting on was several feet out of range. Patton laughed and he and Roman shared a look and headed for Logan’s rock. Logan panicked and threw his map as far as he could, which was not very far, as it was a piece of paper. He was about to pull his feet out of the water but Patton and Roman got there first and they each grabbed a leg. “Wait, wait, wait, wait!” Logan held out his arms in protest before they could pull him in. “Just let me take my glasses off first.” He carefully took his glasses and placed them very carefully next to his map and said, “Patton you should take your glasses off too, I don’t understand how they’re still o-OON!” The end of his sentence turned into a yell as Patton and Roman dragged him into the water with a splash.

“Come on, come on, come on!” said Roman, swimming over to the bubble that the mermaids had left and bouncing it to Patton.

Patton bounced it to Logan, who got hit in the face.

“I can’t _see_!” Logan blinked the water out of his eyes and picked up the bubble to toss it to Roman again, as best as he could considering Roman was currently a fuzzy blob in the water.

“Well you’re the one who took your glasses off!” said Roman. They continued to bounce it around, Logan usually missing it but still having fun with the game. This also made it so that Roman had to leap all around to catch Logan’s throws, which he thought was excellent and he dove after each bounce with enthusiasm. It was going very well until Patton accidentally bounced it in the complete wrong direction when he tried to bounce the bubble off his head instead of his hands. It took Logan a second to realize, but before he could go after it, a small hand pushed the bubble out of the water, slowly followed by a small face mostly covered in long wet hair. The mermaid rose a little further out of the water and tossed the bubble to Roman, who caught it with a stunned look on his face.

“Yay!” said Patton. “New player, unbelie-bubble!”

“What’s going on, I still can’t see.”

* * *

They played for a long while, and the sun slowly crept across the sky. The mermaid got more and more into the game, even smiling and showing her needle like teeth and startling Patton a bit. Eventually they wore themselves out and were floating and relaxing, when suddenly Roman shot out of the water with a shout. “Hey, no, what do you think you’re doing?!”

The pirate froze mid-reach over Logan’s map. The mermaid immediately dove into the water and vanished. Logan, who had drifted close enough to actually see what was happening when he turned around, shrieked and threw himself at the pirate, simultaneously avoiding dripping any water onto the map. Roman ran out of the water and grabbed his sword and Patton ran up to the pirate and flailed his arms because now that he was here he did not know what to do. The pirate was now drawing their sword and Logan backed away, eyes going from his map to the sword.

“Sneak attaaaaaaack!” Roman charged the pirate from behind with his sword held high and Patton took the opportunity to ram his whole body into the pirate’s stomach in the brief moment they turned away to look at Roman. This caused them to drop their sword and nearly fall over as Roman began to smack every part of their body he could reach with his sword.

“It’s not a sneak attack if you shout it!” shouted Logan as he gathered up his map and put his glasses back on. Roman continued to smack the pirate as the three of them chased them into the trees, their sword abandoned on the ground.

“Wooooo!” cheered Roman, running back to his pile of clothes on the ground. “Another villain vanquished!”

“And precious treasure saved!” said Patton. “Is your map okay, Logan?”

Logan plopped on the ground and carefully examined the map. “My map is, thankfully, undamaged,” he sighed with relief.

Roman, having put his clothes back on, now ran over to the pirate’s forgotten sword, picked it up, and began swinging it around wildly. “And the best part is, now I have a real sword!”

“My map!” yelled Logan, ducking out of the way.

* * *

Eventually they gathered up their clothes and things and made their way back to their treehouse home. The rest of the day was mostly spent avoiding Roman’s new sword as he swung all about.

Finally, when the sun went down and it was almost too dark to see, they all crawled into their hammocks. Patton clapped his hands. “Story time, right Roman?”

“And I have a magnificent story today!” said Roman, spreading his arms dramatically and almost falling out of the hammock. “The tale of a knight who reclaimed his rightful sword!” Logan rolled his eyes, but leaned forward in interest with Patton anyway.

Roman told a wonderful tale of three heroes, led by the Prince of Honor, who valiantly (a word supplied by Logan) saved the Most Precious Map of the Realm from the evil pirates (of which there were four or five). Each hero had their own special moment of taking down a pirate, with the Prince of Honor taking on three by himself and taking back the previously stolen Hero Sword, now reclaimed by it’s rightful owner.

Finally, happy with the story and exhausted from the day, the boys fell asleep. And they dreamed of pirates and swords and maps and more wonderful adventures to come.


	2. An Average Night

It’s great on the Neverland. The bats are always flying and the beasts are always prowling, and there’s always an opportunity for adventure with pirates and fairies and other such things about. On this Neverland, there live three boys, in an abandoned hollow carved underneath an old Nevertree. Tonight the moon is rising on a lovely evening, and as the moonlight peeks into the small holes in the roots, let us look in as well and see what the boys are up to.

“Good mooooorniiiiing!” Remus was the first of the boys to wake, bouncing back and forth on the large bed they had all been sleeping in, blowing feathers everywhere and wildly rocking the other two boys, waking them up. He was already holding his wacking stick and wearing his little paper crown.

“Remus!” said the second boy, Virgil, trying to pull their shared fur blanket over his face.

The third boy, Janus, let the blanket be pulled off, showing his tired looking face with a rather large, old, burn covering the left side. “Good morning, Remus,” he said, smiling only a little wearily. He yawned and stretched, rubbing his bad eye. “Although it’s not exactly morning, is it? Who wants breakfast, I think we have some leftover mangos.”

“I call the gross ones!” says Remus, leaping over to the shelf where they kept all their food. “Also, close enough to morning, we’re waking up, aren’t we?”

“Ew, don’t eat gross food,” said Virgil, rolling out of bed as well. “You could get sick again, you should really stop doing that.”

Janus pulled a rather tattered looking bowler hat out of a knothole in the wood and put it on. “I’ll hand out the mangoes Remus, don’t go digging through the food and messing up my system again.”

They all sat around the cut off tree trunk that they used as a table and Janus handed out fresh mangoes to everyone. Remus chomped into his, spraying juice everywhere. Virgil and Janus ate more calmly, but by the end of breakfast their fingers were covered in juice anyway.

“Hands,” said Janus, holding out his own sticky fingers. The other two held out there’s as well, the only difference being Remus had some on his face and clothes as well. “It’s no use,” Janus continued. “You’re both incredibly filthy, you’ll have to go wash.”

“You’re messy too, Jan,” said Remus, trying to wipe his hands off on his clothes and only succeeding in making everything messier. “And anyway, I _hate_ washing!”

“What, you want to be gross outside and inside?” said Virgil. “I don’t like washing very much either, the mermaids could always be sneaking around, but-“

“Of course I want to be gross, I love gross!” interrupted Remus.

“Well, I’m coming to the lagoon with you anyway,” said Janus. “Since it seems you two can’t get along for even a few seconds even with supervision. Come on, let’s go.”

Janus pulled on a black cloak and gloves, Virgil grabbed his patchwork grey one, and Remus grabbed his wacking stick and they set off into the dark.

* * *

They darted from shadow to shadow, moon full and bright in the sky. Janus was in the lead, keeping careful track of where they were going. Remus was next, barely containing himself from trying to catch the various small creatures that occasionally ran or flew into their path, and at one point catching a cricket and stuffing it in his mouth for a second before it hopped out. Virgil was last, jumping at every small noise and not making any himself.

They arrived at the lagoon, and Remus, desire to be gross overridden by the desire to do a cannonball, threw off all his clothes and his stick and leapt into the water.

“ _Remus, wait!_ ” hissed Virgil, cautiously approaching the edge of the lagoon. “Check for mermaids first!”

“It’s all right,” said Janus. “They’re hardly ever out at this time of night.” He was taking off his gloves, hat, and cloak and making them a neat pile.

“What do you mean?!” Virgil whispered, quite loudly. “They’re always out on full moons!” He frantically tried to check the water as much as he could without actually getting in, which was difficult as Remus’s splashing was making it hard to see through. “I’m going to do my screech just in case.” Virgil took off his cloak and took a deep breath before swimming out to the edge of the lagoon facing the ocean, putting his face under and letting out a loud, long shriek that tended to terrify anyone who didn’t know what it was. At least, it scared the pirates pretty well and it usually kept the mermaids away. He swam back to the other two, seeing that Remus had managed to dunk Janus fully underwater, because his hair was now soaked and stuck to his face and he was attempting to escape Remus’s bear hug. Virgil saw an opportunity and grinned as he ducked underwater again.

Janus finally pulled himself free of Remus’s arms, splashing him in the face in retaliation. Remus cackled and was about to splash back when suddenly he disappeared underwater, his face just barely having time to shift to a shocked expression before he was gone.

“Remus?” Janus swung his arms in the water around him. “Remus, ha ha, very funny, where did you go?” A few more moments passed, and Remus still didn’t surface, and Janus began to panic a little. “Remus I’ll leave- aaaahhh!” Janus choked a little on the water and he was dragged violently under and he was ready to claw out at anything he could reach but-

Feet from him under the water Virgil and Remus were giggling silently, spinning around as many bubbles escaped their mouths. They all three rose to the surface, the giggling and laughter now filling the lagoon.

“You two!” yelled Janus, trying and failing to remain furious. “I thought the mermaids had got you!”

“Yeah,” said Remus, hiccupping with laughter. “You thought they got you too, judging by the look on your face!” Virgil tried to hide his giggling by ducking his face under again, but the bubbles gave him away.

“You’re both insufferable!” yelled Janus, although he was starting to laugh now too. He splashed both of them with as much force as he could muster.

“ _You’re_ insubbable!” retaliated Remus, and soon they were all laughing and splashing and dunking each other under the water.

Eventually Janus started shushing them, still laughing a little bit. “Okay, okay, shh, shh, we don’t want anything to hear us!”

Virgil and Remus slowly quieted down, and Virgil had almost finished containing his laughter when a loud voice came suddenly over the lagoon and this time Virgil shushed the other two with rather intense look and a harsh “ _Quiet!_ ”

All three of them immediately went silent and still in the water as the voice got louder and they began to make out what it was saying.

“-so you see, if you _don’t_ tell me where I can find those dratted boys, you will never see the ocean again, do you understand me?”

“You know, Captain, I don’t think she can.”

“She’s faking, she must be, I saw them playing just this morning, and they were talking, or communicating somehow. _Listen here you little brat_ -

“That _witch_!” growled Remus under his breath.

“We have to _do_ something!” hissed Virgil, gripping the other two’s arms.

“We _can’t_!” Janus hissed back. “Do you want to get caught again?”

The small boat came into view around the edge of the reef. On it were three people. One was a small mermaid, who looked to be around the same age as the boys, hands bound behind her with ropes. She had a shimmery blue and green tail and a panicked expression on her face. She seemed torn between struggling and holding herself perfectly still, as she wiggled every few moments before going stiff as a board once more. The second person was rowing the boat. He was steadily taking them into the lagoon and stopped once they hit the reef. The boys might have found more interest in his description, but we, as observers, know that his details are, for this story, unimportant, so we’ll skip them for now.

The third person on this little boat is, however, highly important, to both the boys and to us. She strikes and intimidating figure, standing with one black boot propped up on the seat the mermaid was laying on, leaning over her with a menace rarely seen from even the other pirates. Her face, at the moment, is obscured by her long black hair, hanging in waves out from her rather impressive wide brimmed hat. Said hat is a deep red, almost maroon, with a large black feather she had ripped from the tail of a Neverbird sticking out the top. Her long coat is the same color, draping over her legs and going down to her knees, nearly covering her dark leggings that were stuffed into her boots. At her hip is a silver rapier with a rather ostentatious handle that is meant to curl around her hand when she holds it, though at the moment she is gripping the top and occasionally flashing it in the direction of the mermaid, causing the moonlight to flash off it brightly. A sudden snap from the trees, from a bird or a bat (or perhaps it was me) causes her to look up suddenly, and we can finally see her face. Her features are sharp and angular and everything from her jaw to the slightly pointed tips of her ears leads to the end of her chin. Her eyes, however, are what really stand out, piercing and intense, and very, very blue, visible even across the lagoon at night. The boys sink even further down and move slightly behind a nearby rock as those eyes scan the water, and all three of them hold their breath as her gaze nears them, and they let it out with relief as she turns back to the mermaid and begins to threaten her again.

“Well,” Virgil whispered, “there’s only two of them, and the mermaid has to be scared- _Remus, wait!_ ” But it was too late, Remus had already dived under the water and was swimming toward the boat.

Janus snarled in frustration, then grabbed Virgil and began to pull him silently, but quickly, towards the other side of the boat, whispering, “here’s the plan.”

“Dragon!” The Captain looked over and immediately away again, covering her eyes and screeching. Standing on a rock, dripping wet and perfectly naked, was Remus, hands on his hips and grinning widely. “Pick on someone your own size, huh?”

“You horrid child!” the captain shrieked, drawing her rapier. “Guard the creature!” she snapped toward the other pirate, and she stepped one foot onto the reef, splashing into the water to begin to advance toward Remus while still averting her eyes when there was a certain terrifying scream. Remus smiled even wider and both pirates covered their ears, and the mermaid thrashed. The pirates barely had time to readjust before something slammed into the boat, rocking intensely and causing the Captain to stumble and fall face first into the water with a splash.

“It’s demons!” cried the other pirate, frantically pulling his arms into the boat and away from the water.

“It might as well be!” The Captain dragged herself up out of the water. “It’s more of those little brats is what it is!” She stood and began slashing her sword violently into the water. “Come out you beasts, I know you’re there!” She stopped suddenly, unnervingly still, a smile curling across her face. “I know.” She turned back to the boat. “The creature-“ she halted. “Where is the creature?” The other pirate stopped looking for demons and turned back toward the now empty other end of the boat.

“I- I’m sorry, Captain, I don’t know, she-“ She shoved him aside, nearly knocking him into the water to scan the rest of the lagoon. Upon seeing nothing, she gripped the sides of the boat hard enough to scratch the wood and screamed, her frustration filling the lagoon. “C-captain, maybe we can-“

“It has a _tail_ , you idiot, it and those boys are long gone by now!”

“But Captain-“

“Just get us back to the ship!” she kicked one of the oars, narrowly missing the other pirate’s fingers, and they headed back out onto the water, eventually leaving the lagoon quiet and still once more.

That is, until a few moments later when Remus started cackling again. “Did you see her fall, that was great! And she couldn’t even look at me!”

“Well, _I_ was the one that pushed her over,” said Virgil, a bit shyly.

“Yes, you were both wonderful,” said Janus, taking the last of the ropes from the mermaid’s arms. “Are you okay, ma’am?”

The mermaid backed up as soon as her arms were free. For a second it seemed like she might speak, but instead she bared her jarringly needle like teeth and dove and was gone.

“Well, at least she didn’t attack us,” said Virgil.

“I should think not,” said Janus. “Not after we just rescued her.”

“We’re amazing, aren’t we?” said Remus, grinning widely. He pulled the others into a group hug in the water, and they all smiled.

“Alright, alright, okay,” said Janus. “We’re all certainly clean now, it’s time to go back.” They all got out and dried as much as they could and put their clothes back on to head back to their underground home.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent gathering food by the light of the moon and some fireflies that Virgil had caught in a jar, and keeping Remus from immediately re-dirtying himself. Eventually the light started peeking over the horizon, signaling that it was time for them to sleep.

They all crawled under the blankets, and Virgil yawned and turned to Remus. “Story time, right?”

“Oh, yes!” Remus sat up on his knees and spread his arms dramatically. “And I have an amazing story tonight!” He told an incredible tale of three knights who fought an (incredibly gory) battle with the Dread Pirate Dragon Witch and their brave rescue of the Lady Mermaid, who turned out to be a knight herself who assisted in the Dragon Witch’s takedown.

Finally, satisfied with the story and exhausted from the day, the boys fell asleep. And they dreamed of dragons and witches and pirates and more great adventures to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right so that's the intro! let me know what you liked so I can do more of it, also if you have ideas for adventures the boys can have let me know, there is sort of a main plot but I'm thinking mostly just the kids having adventures all over the island. Also if you have worldbuilding questions let me know because I'll answer them if I can and it'll help if there are things I haven't considered.


End file.
